OS Amigos Con Beneficios (Adrinette) (18)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Ser amigos con beneficios no resultó ser tan fácil después de todo.


Sus amigos les dijeron que estaban locos, que no estaban pensando bien. Para Adrien y Marinette, no era una idea loca como ellos decían.

Y es que, nadie creía que siendo ex novios pudieran volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo – en este caso el departamento que Adrien compartía con Ivan.

Después de que Ivan y Myleen se casaron, Adrien no podia seguir pagando la enorme factura del departamento. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, y por ello, colocó un anuncio en internet.

Marinette, su ex pero también una de sus mejores amigas, pensó que era brillante tomar la oferta en lugar de dejar que algún extraño lo hiciera. Ya que el departamento estaba más cerca de su trabajo, Marinette no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, por eso, convenció a su ex novio de aceptarla como compañera de piso.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de la desaprobación de sus amigos, Adrien aceptó y logró que la menor se mudara lo más pronto posible. Ambos estaban emocionados, y se sentían beneficiados – uno por la renta y el otro por la distancia a su trabajo.

"No digan que no se los advertimos." Alya murmuró mirándolos al otro lado de la mesa.

"No es tan malo…no?" Adrien preguntó, decepcionado cuando los dos chicos, Alya y Nino, lo ignoraron.

Marinette resopló, ondeando la mano. "Como sea, ya está hecho y no cambiaremos de parecer."

"Pero si se dan cuenta que aún están enamorados?

Alya preguntó con cautela, mirándolos a ambos.

Riendo, los dos movieron la cabeza un poco entusiasmados. "Nada va a cambiar excepto mi dirección postal. "Marinette respondió, sonando segura.

"No hay problema. No es como que vamos a volver a ser pareja." Adrien sentenció con sinceridad. No funcionó antes y no funcionaría ahora, considerando lo distintos que eran. Algo que 'ayudó' a la ruptura amorosa fue el hecho de que Marinette estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo y no disponía de mucho tiempo para formalizar, así que después de exactamente un año, terminaron.

Después de la ruptura, se alejaron un tiempo, pero eventualmente, los mejores amigos siempre serían mejores amigos; los dos olvidaron el pasado y recibieron felices la idea de una amistad.

Eso funcionó, y esa era la razón por la cual estaban confiados que vivir juntos no era mala idea.

O eso pensaron.

Los primeros días estuvieron bien, ambos respetaban el espacio del otro y demás. Pero tras una semana viviendo juntos…Marinette empezó a ver los distintos cambios. Las usuales latas de cerveza o jugos artificiales habían sido reemplazadas ahora con jugos proteicos.

Adrien amaba beber uno de esos jugos cada noche, y Marinette nunca pensó que sería un problema hasta que el fridge estuvo invadido.

Cosas simples le molestaban demasiado pero por alguna razón, ver la expresión impávida de Adrien ante su enojo, le enfadaba más.

Pronto, peleaban básicamente por todo! Sea relevante o no.

Incluso la forma en la que Marinette controló el diseño interior del departamento hizo que Adrien se enojara mucho.

Regresar del trabajo cansado y encontrar la sala arreglada de forma diferente causó una de las más grandes riñas.

Gritarse se había vuelto un hábito.

Pero de pronto, algo pasó.

Por accidente dejar caer dos trozos de pizza en el sofá, el cual estaba impecable, hizo que Marinette casi lo decapitara. "Oh por todos los cielos, por qué eres tan torpe?"

Riendo, Adrien se alzó de hombros al responder. "Vamos, Bichito~ podemos limpiar con un paño y todo estará bien." Eso, obviamente, no le sentó muy bien a la azabache.

"Claro, entonces limpiemos todo con paños. Supongo que eso resolverá tu naturaleza desordenada!"

Sin querer perder, Adrien se puso de pie, cubriendo a la chica de manera intimidante. "Fue un accidente. Por qué dejaría caer adrede la comida al sofá?" no se sorprendió cuando la azabache se puso de pie, sin mostrar miedo.

"Por qué me gritas? Deja de gritarme!"

"No te grito! Tú empezaste!"

"Yo solo estaba diciéndote que no fueras tan torpe!" cuando el otro alzó una ceja, Marinette gruñó, señalándolo. "Eres tan molesto!"

"Y tú insufrible!" Adrien gruñó, golpeándole el dedo con el que lo había señalado. "Puedo hacer lo que quiera en este departamento, el cual, te recuerdo, ha sido mi hogar por años! No tienes derecho de gritarme por hacer algo así de tonto." Nunca habría pensado que Marinette sería tan difícil.

Mirándola enojada, Marinette siseó, "Claro! Y es que ni siquiera tenía ese derecho cuando todavía estábamos juntos!" aunque no quería reabrir viejas heridas, no podía evitarlo cuando Adrien estaba comportándose como un idiota.

"Eso no es cie-"

Enojada, Marinette caminó hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar del todo a su puerta, fue girada y rápidamente besada en los labios.

Se sorprendió a sí misma por ni siquiera dar pelea.

De hecho, sujetó la remera del chico con tal ferocidad, intensificando más el beso.

Gruñendo de placer, Adrien rápidamente se sobrepuso a su sorpresa cuando Marinette devolvió el beso. Nunca imaginó que sabría tan bien después de años de estar privado de sus besos.

La sangre fluyó al sur, poniéndolo dolorosamente al tanto de lo excitado que estaba.

Un suave quejido escapó de sus labios cuando Adrien retrocedió por un segundo, solo para unir sus labios, disfrutando la salvaje necesidad de devorarla. El mayor la presionó contra la pared mientras colocaba una pierna entre las suyas, restregándose, haciendo que Marinette se arqueara ante el roce.

El calor estaba haciéndose pesado.

"A la cama…ahora" Marinette susurró cuando los labios de Adrien bajaron de los suyos a la curva de su cuello. Gritó cuando el mayor la mordió con fuerza, dejándole una visible marca.

Adrien logró llevarlos hacia la cama, recostando a la hermosa chica.

Marinette vio con ansias cuando Adrien sujetó el borde de su remera y se la quitó.

Subiendo sobre la ansiosa mujer, Adrien alzó su remera, presionando besos en su vientre,prestando particular atención en sus senos y ombligo.

La mano izquierda de Marinette empuñó las sedosas hebras rubias, enredando sus dedos.

Otro quejido salió de sus labios cuando Adrien subió y lamió sus pezones, enrojeciéndolos y haciéndolos sensible al aire.

Con su mano libre, Marinette abrió sus pantalones. Muy impaciente, terminó peleando por bajar el zipper.

Adrien se alejó un poco para quitarle los pantalones.

Queriendo tener las manos ocupadas, Marinette sujetó a tientas los jeans de Adrien, pero también falló en eso. "Quítatelos. Quítatelos…" susurró, queriendo sentir la desnuda piel de Adrien contra la suya. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ella estaba ansiando sentirlo una vez más.

Ahora desnudo, Adrien se recostó nuevamente sobre la azabache y la besó, empujando sus caderas, restregando su dureza contra su entrada.

Deslizando sus manos por la amplia espalda de Adrien, Marinette dio un firme apretón a sus nalgas, haciendo que el mayor se presionara más contra ella.

"Ungh… Gatito," Marinette jadeó. "Por favor…" abriendo más las piernas, recibió la familiar intrusión de los dedos. Mientras el mayor devoraba sus labios y cada otra parte de su rostro y pecho, Marinette se arqueó cuando los dedos se deslizaron de adentro hacia afuera de su cuerpo.

Cómo y cuándo es que Adrien logró lubricar sus dedos, iba más allá de la comprensión de Marinette.

"Te gusta, huh?" Adrien dijo roncamente contra su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo. "Rayos, te ves hermosa…" sus ojos fueron del bonito y sonrojado rostro hacia el perfecto cuerpo que dilataría, subiendo hacia la brillante cima de los pechos del menor.

Apretando el monte de venus gentilmente, Adrien empezó a acariciarla. Tomando ventaja del placer sumado, Adrien introdujo otro dedo, embistiéndolos continuamente.

De súbito, todo fue demasiado. Empuñando su cabello, Marinette volvió a besarlo, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos del mayor. "Voy a correrme pronto si no me tomas ahora…"

Retirando sus dedos, Adrien tomó la botella de gel lubricante de algún lugar del suelo y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre su palpitante miembro, -Marinette ya estaba dilatada, pero si su memoria no le fallaba, la azabache era tan jodidamente estrecha que aun cuando eran pareja, tenia q lubricarla-. Marinette lamió sus labios al ver a Adrien dándose placer con deliberados y firmes movimientos de su mano.

Ubicándose contra la palpitante entrada de Marinette, Adrien sujetó su miembro establemente y con lentitud se hundió en la estrechez. "Princesa?" llamó, preguntándose si aún era demasiado doloroso como para moverse.

Tenía el mentón apretado y los ojos cerrados, pero a pesar de eso, Marinette movió la cabeza, diciéndole que hiciera algo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Adrien sujetó las piernas de Marinette, colocándolas sobre sus hombros y cubriendo con su cuerpo, apoyándose sobre sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de la menor, Adrien no estaba equivocado, Marinette no había estado con nadie durante mucho mucho tiempo y eso lo hizo extrañamente feliz y orgulloso.

Sin mayor advertencia, se retiró casi del todo y volvió a embestir. Sin importar el tiempo que se tomó al prepararla, Marinette aún estaba muy estrecha, y Adrien sentía como si el cuerpo de la menor no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Revolviéndose bajo el mayor, Marinette envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien mientras movía sus caderas en abandono. Cada embestida enviaba placenteras sensaciones por su cuerpo y ya no estaba al tanto de sus alrededores. "Más rápido," dijo y Adrien cedió a su pedido, aumentando rapidez y fuerza en sus empujes.

La menor mantuvo la boca abierta y gimió de placer. Cada embestida golpeaba el puñado de nervios en su interior, haciendo que su cerebro se sintiera como puré.

Tan cerca de llegar al límite, Marinette movió uno de sus brazos y tocó su clitoris. Con la otra mano, acercó más a Adrien, presionando besos por su mejilla y bajando por su cuello. Con la dureza embistiéndolo constantemente, Marinette gimió disfrutando del éxtasis cuando abruptamente se corrió.

Ante la sensación de los músculos ciñéndose alrededor de él y la mirada de absoluto placer en el rostro de Marinettr, Adrien llegó al clímax. Su longitud cubrió de blanco el interior de la menor mientras seguía embistiéndola; disfrutando el placer hasta dejar una sensación de cosquilleo por su espalda.

Colapsando sobre Marinette, Adrien cerró los ojos, acunándose al cálido cuello.

A decir verdad, este había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en meses.

"Rayos…y doble rayos, te viniste dentro" Marinette siseó, dándose cuenta solo ahora lo que habían hecho.

Adrien dejó salir un quejido. "No le digamos a los demás. Y se que aunque no tengas sexo, tomas las pildoras"

"Claro que no diremos nada y francamente me sorprende que aun recuerdes eso" Un visible frunce adornó la frente de Marinette ante la sensación del mayor alejándose.

Aparentemente, no podían dejar de pelear todo el tiempo.

Era como fumar.

Un solo cigarro no era suficiente.

Ambos estaban cómodos con lo de 'amigos con derechos', e incluso se lo dijeron a sus amigos.

Nuevamente, los chicos no lo aprobaron.

"Les dije que estropearían las cosas." Alya los miró acusadoramente haciendo que ambos miraran al suelo.

"Entonces, arreglan todas sus riñas con sexo?" Nino preguntó queriendo ser metiche.

Un mes de vivir juntos, pasó con las constantes peleas y reconciliaciones. Marinette feliz, revivió el recuerdo de anoche en la que ella y Adrien pelearon debido a los platos sucios y terminó con el mayor tomándola contra el counter.

Sentada en la cocina, comió su cereal con poco entusiasmo. Un momento después, Adrien entró mirándola con ojos brillantes y sonriendo. "Hey," amaba la vista de Marinette con su remera larga, cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho y sin pantalones debajo.

Estuvo ligeramente distraído cuando Marinette cruzó sus piernas y le sonrió detrás de la cuchara de cereal que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

"Hey. Café?" 'o yo?', pensó.

Moviendo la cabeza, Adrien se acercó y respondió, "Tengo que ir a trabajar un poco más temprano Purrincesa. Nos vemos luego." Se inclinó y presionó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Marinette se congeló en su sitio cuando la sensación de los labios de Adrien dejó los suyos seguido por el sonido de la puerta frontal cerrándose.

Fuera, Adrien se recostó en la puerta cerrada, luciendo horrorizado. "Mierda…" ese no había sido un beso lleno de lujuria como el que compartían regularmente. Ese había sido un beso que solo los amantes compartían y el sobre nombre era usado solo cuando ellos eran pareja.

Fue difícil ignorar el nudo en su pecho y la forma en la que sus manos se sintieron sudorosas de súbito.

Rayos.

Los marrones ojos se abrieron de shock, "La besaste?" Max y Nino preguntaron, "Estás enamorado de Marinette? Otra vez?" pregunto Niño

"Estoy 99.99999% seguro que jamas dejo de amarla" le respondió Max.

Sentándose en su mesa favorita de la cafetería con Ninl y Max interrogándolo, hacía difícil que pudiera defenderse. "No…me refiero a que pudo haber sido solo una ola del afecto que tenía por ella. Salió de la nada y lo siguiente que supe, la besé cómo solía hacerlo cuando éramos novios."

"No se supone que debes ser lo listo suficiente como para saber que la etiqueta de 'amigos con beneficios' no va bien con las ex novias?" Max presionó antes de seguir. "Qué hay de Mari? Qué hizo cuando la besaste?"

Alzándose de hombros, Adrien respondió, "No lo sé. Tuve que irme a trabajar y no esperé a ver su expresión. Quizá no se dio cuenta?" preguntó inocentemente.

Max rió. "Lo dudo!" dijo, haciendo que Adrien se sintiera enojado. "Pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es, aun estás enamorado de ella?" Nino pregunto.

Adrien miró a los chicos, con ojos entrecerrados. "No estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Pensé que nuestra relación estaba bien pero no apuntábamos a lo mismo." Dio un cuidadoso sorbo a su café aun mirando a sus amigos.

"Pero estás seguro? Sabes lo que Marinette dijo aquella vez cuando estuvimos discutiendo sobre el futuro y cómo es que nuestros hijos deberían crecer siendo amigos?" Nino preguntó sabiendo que había tocado un nervio sensible a juzgar por la forma en la que Adrien lo miró.

Cuando el chico se negó a responder su pregunta, Nino viró los ojos. "Dijo que si fuera a tener niños en algún momento de su vida, sería contigo."

Adrien trató de olvidar esas palabras, esperando poder ser capaz de extinguir el fuego de esperanza ardiendo dentro de él.

Todavía estaba enamorado de Marinette y eso nunca cambiaría.

En aquel momento, Marinette había estado más abocada a su trabajo y aunque pudieron solucionar las cosas, no lo hicieron.

Por ello, aceptar la oferta de que Marinette viviera con él era de hecho una excusa para volver a acercarse a la bonita chica. Pensó que si Marinette no podía aceptarlo a él y a sus prioridades, entonces tenerla viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo sería suficiente.

Pero nunca se le ocurrió que solo había sido una excusa patética.

Más tarde esa noche, Adrien regresó a casa sintiéndose ansioso con cada paso que daba.

No sabía si estaba listo para encarar a Marinette otra vez, y tampoco sabía qué decir. No podía fingir que nunca pasó, o reír y decir que todo fue una broma.

Se preguntó qué opción haría que el golpe en su rostro fuera más ligero.

Iba más allá de sus expectativas cuando entró y Marinette corrió a sus brazos, besándolo.

Con Marinette tan cerca, Adrien no pudo resistir las ganas de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la menor y apretarla con fuerza. Alejándose ligeramente, Adrien alzó el mentón de Marinette. Su pulgar acarició sus labios. "Bugaboo." Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Adrien la llamó así, y pudo saber que Marinette no estaba esperándolo. La sonrojada chica, tomó la mano de Adrien y presionó su rostro contra la cálida palma. "No quiero que sigamos siendo solo amigos."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Marinette preguntó. "Y qué es lo que quieres?" mirando al atractivo chico, Marinette esperó su respuesta.

Mordiendo su labio por un momento, Adrien alzó su mirada de los lascivos labios hacia los expectantes ojos. "Una segunda oportunidad." Murmuró antes de acercarla, jalándola para besarla y dejar que la menor sintiera sus latidos. Marinette pudo haber dicho que no, pero no lo hizo.

Todo era confuso a cierto grado, y necesitaban hablar de mucho antes de hacer algo más.

Pero por ahora no estaban dispuestos a dejar de besar al otro.

Fin


End file.
